


Games We Play

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special special kind of party after the VH1 Divas afterparty. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games We Play

“Did I do ok?”

 

“You did just fine.”

 

“Just fine?”

 

“It was perfect.”

 

“You don’t think my clothes were too weird?”

 

“No, they represented you completely.”

 

The whole world around them has vanished away and the beat of the bass in the club was completely tuned out and synchronized to the beating of their hearts. It was just them, it a corner of the room, they were holding hands and bringing their bodies closer together as their passion flames harder and harder. It was always like this, at the first few shows Sauli was really tense, he didn’t really know how to answer and of these questions that Adam kept asking, he was afraid of giving the wrong answer. But soon enough he learned how to deal with stuff and now he’s got a plan all lay out for the whole night. Just to make sure his lover stays happy.

 

“Was it ok that I kissed you?” Adam asks yet another question, referring to the earlier red carpet moment when he gave in to temptation and kissed the forehead of the shining beam of light next to him. It took Sauli by surprise, but it didn’t change the plan.

 

Sauli just smiles and lifts up on his toes, smacking his lips to the glossier ones, to the talented ones. It was almost time for them to leave, he could see how tired and worn out Adam was, but this was the tricky part— To make Adam allow himself to leave.

 

“Adam, we need you over here for a second.” They finally hear and Sauli lets go of Adam with an unheard sigh, the people calling out for him never seem to stop. But as Adam turns around to see who’s calling him Sauli presses his lips to Adam’s ear and whispers. “It took all I had not to grab you by the blazer and pull you down into a real kiss.”

 

Sauli spent the rest of the night sipping on his drink watching his plan unfold. He grins

 

***

 

“Now why did you have to go and say that to me just when I had a bunch of interviews to give and important people to meet.” Adam says the second they entered their home, Sauli was still taking his shoes off.

 

“What?” He asks, he was tired and so was Adam, the makeup running completely down his face proved it. But just as Sauli got up and turned around to face Adam he found himself being pinned to the cold wall, his body shivered at the immediate contact and his neck was savagely attracted by spicy kisses, he moans and let’s Adam manhandle him like he does every time Adam is a bit frustrated.

 

“You’re always so sweet and innocent in public, until you pull me into a corner and fuck with my head.” Sauli wanted to grin, but that would give him away.

 

“Is it because I kissed you in the club?” Saui moans as a hand runs down between his things, caressing the rough jeans.

 

“Oh, I loved that. It’s what you said after that got me as hard as I am now.” He bumps the front of his jeans forward into Sauli’s his, so he could feel the want. “You were being so loving and gentile the whole night. You supported me and cheered me on, you kept my friends company and you didn’t even flinch when I had to leave you to go talk to other people.” A warm flush feeling of pride rushes down Sauli’s spine and makes him smile, but then Adam only bites harder into the collar bone and he gasps. “But then, in the middle of the night, you go and say something like that into my ear, you whisper it, hungry and needy and then leave me to talk to other people, just as simple as that!” A perfectly manicured hand wraps its self in Sauli’s blond curls and next thing he knew was Adam pushing him towards their bedroom. Sauli was breathless, gasping. He was being pushed to sit down on the edge of the bed, Adam’s crotch right in front of him and he licked his lips at the strong musky scent.

 

“You just couldn’t wait to get me home and have me fuck you, right?” There’s a hand on Sauli’s cheek, creasing the spiky skin.

 

“Well, can you blame me? You were oozing sex all over the place, you had people all over you and you sang like a God. Not to mention that I don’t think you had underwear on for half of the night.” Adam just grins looking down at his lover’s wide blue eyes.

 

“Want to find out if I have them on now?” The only response was the sound of a zipper being pulled down and Sauli wasn’t surprised to see than when the pants dropped to Adam’s ankles he already had Adam’s hard pinkish cock against his cheek, warm and moist.

 

“Everyone was staring at the lump in your pants.” Sauli says and licks a quick strip on the underside of the tick poll sprouting from the fine bed of curls.

 

“Take it in.” Adam commands. Sauli grasps the base with his right hand and while looking up at Adam he opens up and takes the head into his mouth, he licks hard over the tip, moaning at the taste of precum and stimulating Adam even more.

 

“All of it.” He groans one more time, pushing his hips out, insisting Sauli to go further, but being careful not to choke his precious lover.

 

“Ahh! Yeah, just like that.” Adam moans as he feels Sauli’s throat around him, pulsing and tightening and swallowing, making it a bliss to fuck his lover’s face. “You like it, don’t you? Like this, with every inch of the ‘lump’ everyone was staring at down your throat.” He gently grabs the back of Sauli’s neck and holds him in place as he glides in and out.

 

Adam looks down and still sees the crystal blue eyes staring up at him, cheeks sucked in to make it nice and tight for Adam and plush red lips widely wrapped around his thick cock, it was so much more than just sex, than just a blowjob, it was something Sauli was giving to him with love, lots and lots of love.

 

“Oh, fuck. You have the best mouth ever, I could come just like this, deep down your throat or all over your face, ah! See you lick it off.” Adam groans, and there is no contradiction in Sauli’s eyes, he’s be more than glad to let Adam cum on him or in him, or whatever.

 

“Lay down.” He plucks out of Sauli’s mouth with a perverted ‘pop’ and takes his clothes off quickly then climbs over Sauli, both hands roaming up and under Sauli’s shirt until it was over his chest, then he let Sauli take it off and he started undoing the pants, he pulled them down roughly the hard shape of Sauli’s cock visible under the boxers. Adam rubs the palm of his hand in the mash of his cock and soft sack of balls under the material, making Sauli moan and jerk up.

 

“Adam, don’t tease!” He whines.

 

“Oh, you’re lucky I’m really desperate to fuck your little ass or else I would tease you all night long. I would tie you up to the bed and make you scream and beg.”

 

“Adam!!” Sauli moans again and this time Adam grabs his hips and flips him over on his belly, and when Sauli wanted to lift up on his hands and knees Adam just pressed him back down.

 

“Just lay there, you’re so beautiful.”

 

“What happened to being a terrible tease and making you hard at the after party?” Sauli ask and then whimpers as he feels a hard slap against his cheek.

 

“I know why you did it and I love you for it.” Sauli cries out as a cold lubed finger presses against his tight entrance. It doesn’t go all the way in, just the tip, lubing up the walls inside. Not stretching and then Adam pulls away. “Still, a little punishment might do you good.”

 

Sauli bit down into the white pillow as he felt Adam’s very hard cock pushing in. The stretch is always overwhelming, but pleasant and teasing, when the trusts start Sauli let’s go of the sheets and sets his palms on the wall in front of him, to stop himself from hitting it and also to push back onto Adam. The sensation of pull and trust is always too stimulating, but in addition Adam just has to nail his prostate every God dammed time and make his lose control, drool, beg, scream. Adam was also pressing down onto him, trapping his cock between the sheets and his belly, giving him no stimulation there, no way to release.

 

“Adam! Fuck, Ahh! I need to see y—you. I want to grab onto you, ah! I just—” But before he could finish Adam already flipped him over, settled his ankles on his shoulders and dung into him once again. In these moments, right before their orgasm Sauli thinks that all this might not be real, it might just be a sweet dream his fallen into, this perfect man on top of him, panting and sweating and kissing him every second seems too good to be true. But it is, as true as their love.

 

And when they come, if feels as if even the material within their cells explodes with love.

 

***

 

“I set the alarm for you.” Sauli says as he climbs back into bed with Adam. As sad as it is Adam still has a few interviews to do tomorrow.

 

“Don’t remind me about that, just get your ass in here.” And they cuddle in the sheets together, Adam spooning Sauli.

 

“I can’t wait to see the show again tomorrow.” Sauli says with joy and Adam sighs.

 

“I can’t wait to see what the critics have to say about it.” He says in an ironic excitement.

 

“They can say whatever the hell they want, the truth is that the show was amazing, and all thanks to you.” Adam smiled and pulls Sauli even closer, Sauli bends a leg to his side and let’s Adam push into him again. Not for sex, it was just for comfort, to be truly close to one another.

 

“Also, love; next time you find the urge to kiss me in public, do it, give me the dirtiest kiss you can manage.” Sauli giggled and Adam kisses the side of his forehead again.

**Author's Note:**

> *** WHAT WAS YOUR VH1 DIVAS FAVORITE MOMENT??? ***
> 
>  
> 
> I will upload more tomorrow, now i will hibernate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
